Madam Barbe Q
Madam Barbe Q (マダム・バーベQ Madam Baabe Q) is Barbe Q's wife, a pig woman assassin kaijin and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Much like her husband, Madam Barbe Q is greedy and gluttonous, often seen eating lots of food and enjoying making a mess. She isn't that bright (much like Barbe Q), but she is able to create her own explosives and traps. She is fiercely loyal to Dr. Borg and acts his as new bodyguard and henchwoman. After the demise of Barbe Q, Madam Barbe Q has a very strong hatred of FlamingoMask and is determined to kill him, but she is aware that she musn't retaliate in impulse as she could get herself killed if not to careful. History Debut: Salamander's Great Proposition Following Barbe Q's death along with Building Robot's destruction, Dr. Borg went in search of finding a new assistant to replace Barbe Q. He soon then came across his wife, Madam Barbe Q and hired her, not just to gain him a new assistant, but also so that Madam Barbe Q could exact her revenge against FlamingoMask and the Units. Madam Barbe Q first appeared along with Dr. Borg at the Mecha Galgen Gang HQ, where she quietly wept about Barbe Q; much to Dr. Borg's displeasure. Dr. Borg introduced himself back to Gevaudan, Bullets and Iron Jack, and tried to introduce Madam Barbe Q as well, but Bullets, not knowing who she was was, thought she was Barbe Q and asked why "Barbe Q" was wearing makeup. Madam Barbe Q then continued to weep, to which Dr. Borg then created some tissues for her to wipe away the tears. Dr. Borg stated to the Mecha Galgen Gang that Barbe Q had perished with Building Robot and that Madam Barbe Q was his new assistant. When Salamander appeared to the Mecha Galgen Gang disguised as FlamingoMask, Madam Barbe Q got defensive and got out her double-headed fork weapon getting ready for battle, but then Salamander revealed to them it was just him, Madam Barbe Q sat back down with Dr. Borg. Madam Barbe Q and Dr. Borg were most quiet during Salamander's speech, simply listening to the conversation. After Gevaudan and Salamander's discussion and approval, Gevaudan then dismissed everyone from the meeting. Dr. Borg took off to the lab and told Madam Barbe Q to follow, to which she got up and followed him to his lab. The Bat Invasion Pt. 2: Shoot Down the Flamingo of Justice Madam Barbe Q later reappeared in London, England in a minor role in the RP in where she assisted with Dr. Borg to unveil his latest creation. Dr. Borg revealed to Gevaudan that he was now able to resume production on the giant robots and had produced one brand new mecha for him. Curious, Gevaudan asked to see the new giant machine right away. Dr. Borg then ordered Madam Barbe Q to help present the new mecha with her device and then unveiled Jumbo Mecha. Dr. Borg presented Jumbo Mecha to Gevaudan some more, before then testing it and having it terrorize the land a bit. But then Madam Barbe Q approached Dr. Borg and Gevaudan, warning them that FlamingoMask had been spotted over the Atlantic Ocean was heading for the coast of England. Dr. Borg was not pleased to hear this. Gevaudan laughed; as this time he came more then prepared enough. Gevaudan then pulled out a trick up his sleeve of his own and then sent out his latest project (and the reason he was gone for Phase 1); the Shine Shine Dan Fighter Jets. Gevaudan then ordered the Mecha-Mobsters to take off in the jets to take down FlamingoMask and then ordered for everyone else to resume the strategy. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) Madam Barbe Q was one of the many monsters attending the Halloween party at the Mecha Galgen Gang HQ, where she was present throwing darts at one of the dartboards featuring FlamingoMask's face on it. After all of the monsters were done telling their stores, Madam Barbe Q continued to party the night away. The Father of FlamingoMask Arrives Madam Barbe Q first appeared in the RP to beat up Bullets, Iron Jack and some Mecha-Mobsters due to them getting in her way and also that she found them rude. Salamander welcomed her back and then offered her a chance to be part of his strategy to capture OwlMask and to finally kill FlamingoMask. Madam Barbe Q eagerly accepted, having want to kill FlamingoMask for some time now since the death of her husband, Barbe Q. Madam Barbe Q reappeared near the climax of the RP where she then ambushed both FlamingoMask and OwlMask while they were walking after finishing up spending time together. She recruited Ghost Cat to help her take down FlamingoMask as well. As Salamander took away OwlMask, Gevaudan then commanded Madam Barbe Q to finish off FlamingoMask, something she readily accepted. Madam Babre Q and FlamingoMask fought each other off some more, bashing their Fork Spear and Wrecking Flail against one another. After some more fighting, Madam Barbe Q then started out throwing her forks all around FlamingoMask, then trapping FlamingoMask into her Barbe Q Barrier, hurting and shocking him with it once she activated the barrier with her remote. Madam Barbe Q and Ghost Cat laughed evilly together as FlamingoMask perished within the barrier. However then FlamingoMask used Pamola form to break the barrier, angering Madam Barbe Q, to which she then flew into murderous rage. FlamingoMask flew off and then returned, now having acquired his "Stymphalian Bird FlamingoMask" form from his father OwlMask. Madam Barbe Q slashed her fork spear repeatedly at Stymphalian Bird FlamingoMask, only then to realize she was doing more damage to her fork spear than to him. With one more swipe, her fork spear was destroyed. FlamingoMask then used his Stymphalian Bird Darts against Madam Barbe Q, piercing and penetrating all over her and killing her, causing her to fall over and explode. Abilities & Arsenal * Fork Spear: '''Madam Barbe Q carries a giant fork similar to Barbe Q's but it resembles more a spear that ends at forks. Unlike Barbe Q's, they are not capable of shooting flames and are only for physical combat. She appears to have an unlimited amount and can use them to throw at her foes. * '''Strength: Madam Barbe Q is also very strong. * Power Headbutts: Madam Barbe Q can deliver powerful headbutts that can destroy big boulders with ease and cause her no pain. * Tracking Skills: 'Madam Barbe Q has excellent tracking skills, being able to track people and objects down with her basic senses. * '''Remote: '''Madam Barbe Q can use her remote to send out deadly waves of electricity to shock her opponents. ** '''Barbe Q Barrier: '''Once applied full power, Madam Barbe Q can release an electrical field barrier of energy that she can summon against her foes. In order for this to work, Madam Barbe Q must throw around a ton of giant forks so that can line them up like a circle and then actviate it. It can trap it's opponents inside and also fry them within akin to a microwave. * '''Human Form: '''Madam Barbe Q can take on a human form. Trivia * Madam Barbe Q and Barbe Q are the first known members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to married to each other. * Madam Barbe Q looks very similar to her husband, the differences being that she has makeup, hair, has a tie and wears different pants. ** This was referenced in RP a bit, where Bullets mistook her as Barbe Q wearing makeup. * Similar to her husband, she was not sent out to fight right away in her first appearance. ** As such, this makes her the third monster of the Mecha Galgen Gang who did not fight FlamingoMask in their debut. The first being Gillamen and the second being Barbe Q. * Madam Barbe Q's name is also translated to "'Madame Barbe Q" or "Madam BBQ". Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaijin Category:Assassin Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Married Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased